


symphony

by kingseagull



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Squirting, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, shameless reference to the princess bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseagull/pseuds/kingseagull
Summary: "Besides, if I didn’t, this… us… we never would have happened.”“And you don’t regret that?”He raises their hands and presses a kiss into each of her knuckles. “Never.”





	symphony

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning this is entirely self indulgent and littered with headcanons, but i think theyre easy enough to pick up on without detailed explanation

He sucks in a sharp breath at the sting from the salve Azura was applying to the wound near his left collarbone. The soft light of the candle on the end table illuminates the worried expression on his lover’s face and Laslow wants to kiss it away, but he knows it would only be a temporary fix.

It was the third time this week he blindly threw himself into the face of danger. Since the war had taken their army to Valla, allowing his trio of friends to pursue their mission of defeating Akanos, it was easy to get surrounded by the enemy in their translucent state. Him and Peri had been sent to handle the troops on the Western end of the battlefield, and as they fought on foot and on horse he could tell they were getting worn out. Taking a quick look to the right, he saw a soldier raising their lance to Peri’s blindspot, and before rational thinking could take a hold of him he jumped in, barely managing to stop the attacker and taking a hit to the shoulder in the process. It wasn’t until the adrenaline finally left his body and they made their way back to the medical tent did it settle in how bad that hit actually was. If the blow landed just an inch or two more to the left they would have had to amputate his arm, as Elise said.

Right now, he didn’t really want to think of that possibility.

Elise did the most she could, but told him to tend to it every night before bed to help the healing process, as she ordered him to do in the past as well. When Laslow walked into their shared bed space, Azura took one look at his condition and he could tell it upset her. Before he even got the chance to say anything, she brought him over to their bed and laid him down after helping him remove his shirt, bindings already removed in the medical tent, and began their usual routine when this happened.

That was about ten minutes ago, and the soft _clink_ of the bottle of salve being put on the end table brings him back to the present. Laslow turns and looks towards Azura, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed as she picked up the gauze. She raises her head and meets his eyes, expression softening just a fraction before huffing, “Don’t give me that look.”

He smiles and quirks his head to the side, “What look?”

“The one you’re making right now”

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, but I’m going to indulge you anyway. This one,” and Azura stares him dead on, imitating his expression the best she could. Her eyes crinkle as she smiles, and if the sound of crickets chirping outside didn’t give it away Laslow could have sworn he was staring straight into the sun. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, quite. You know I dread to see you frown.”

“Then stop getting hurt like this and that won’t be a problem. Now sit up, I still have to wrap this for you.”  
He frowns and pushes himself up on his right arm, Azura’s words washing over him like cold rain. She gently raises his arm and places one end of the gauze on his bicep. The gauze is wrapped around him firmly, but not too tight to cut off circulation. When it reaches the top of his shoulder and she’s moved onto his chest, Laslow chimes in, “I’m sorry for worrying you like this as often as I do.”

Azura responds, going under his arm and across his front again and covering the right side of his body, “You don’t need to apologize. We’re at war,” over the chest once more, “injuries like these are bound to happen. It’s inevitable. I’ve had my fair share myself.” By now the gauze was reaching the end, she gets it around his bicep two more times before fastening it under what she already did. He puts his arm down and his eyes follow, the end result looked much like the brace Takumi would wear on the battlefield. Maybe he could get the prince to teach him how to use a bow sometime, he jokingly thinks. Azura puts a hand over his and he looks up. “Inigo, why did you come here in the first place?” Before he can open his mouth, she cuts him off, “Not just because Akanos came to you, I know that already. I want to know why, why on a rational level you decided to leave everything behind. Before you came you were a prince, Inigo. You were to be wed in the Spring and finally had your life on track after coming from the future. What in Dawn’s name made you leave?”

Silence stretches through the room. The only sounds heard are of the crickets outside and their breathing. Laslow clicks his tongue, thinking, then sighs with a smile on his face. “I think that’s exactly why I left.” He links their already touching hands together and fondly rubs his thumb over her knuckles. “You spend your whole life fighting for survival, not knowing if the next day will be your last, then suddenly you’re not. When Akanos came to us, I saw it as an escape to what I saw as normal. I know our mothers would chide us for thinking this way, but I know my companions felt the same way. As for your other point,” he places his other hand over their conjoined ones, looking straight at Azura as if trying to reach her soul, “yes Gerome and I were to wed, but I called it off for my own reasons. Besides, if I didn’t, this… _us_ … we never would have happened.”

“And you don’t regret that?”

He raises their hands and presses a kiss into each of her knuckles. “ _Never._ ”

Azura smiles fondly, seemingly content with his answer. She raises from the chair and gets on the bed, crawling over him to be seated on his lap and his hands immediately move to rest on her thighs. He leans in and plants a kiss on her cheek, then on the other side, under her eyes, the tip of her nose, and anywhere but the place she wants him. By the time he, finally, kisses her on the lips Azura is on the verge of breaking out into a fit of laughter. She cards her fingers through his hair and melts into the kiss, still smiling. The hands on her thighs wander, rubbing along her hips, slipping under the silk of her nightgown and up her sides then down again.

Their kisses get heavier and more heated, Azura moving on from playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck to sliding down to stroke his arms, being careful of the gauze there. He ponders how they went from treating an almost deadly wound to making out like a couple of teenagers, but as Azura breaths out a moan when he swipes his tongue over her bottom lip he finds he doesn’t mind.

Pulling away, Laslow pants out an, “I love you,” trailing kiss swollen lips down to her neck and planting heated kisses there, worrying the skin between his teeth leaving small bruises in his wake. Feeling bold, he sucks a particularly large hickey where her neck meets her collar, causing her breath to hitch.

“I love you too,” Azura cooes, a hand traveling to cup his exposed chest. Her fingers brush over his hardening nipple, making him shiver in delight. She rolls it between her thumb and forefinger and he wished the gauze wasn’t preventing her from paying equal attention to the other side. He pulls away from her neck, not wanting to be an unfair partner and slips his hands under her dress, sliding it up her frame to remove it completely-

And manages to pull his arm wrong, grunting in pain.

Much to his dismay, Azura immediately stops her ministrations. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Just moved wrong is all.”

Rubbing his sides she leans down, peppering kisses on his shoulder where his injury was. “Do you still want to keep going?” she asks, looking up at him with golden eyes.

Cupping her cheeks, Laslow pulls her towards him and kisses her on the lips. “I would like nothing more.”

She smiles and leans back, reaching for the hem of her dress. “Then let me help you,” she whispers, finishing what Laslow started and removing the nightgown completely. The dress falls to a heap on the floor, a soft woosh joining their breathing. Laslow rakes his eyes up and down his lover, her now exposed skin flushed and begging to be touched and Laslow desperately wanted to do just that. He goes in for the kill, kissing up her lower left breast til he reaches her nipple, giving it a gentle bite before lavishing it with his tongue, his right hand giving equal attention to her other breast. Azura’s back arches into the touch, her hands finding their way into his hair to hold him in place. Laslow moves over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment while snaking his hand down farther. She sighs as his hand reaches her clothed sex, pushing into his palm.

Rubbing his fingers along her cunt he looks up with hooded eyes and asks, “Want to take these off for me, hun?” Nodding, she does just that, slipping her smallclothes off and tossing them to the floor. Normally she would have liked to tease, go slowly and have him begging her to take them off already. However, if she was judging the look her was giving her right she was much more interested in what was to come. Laslow lays down on the bed and ushers her to come closer. Azura scoots towards him on her knees, stopping when she was above his head. Cupping her ass, he guides her down til she was practically sitting on his face.

He gets to work, kissing her softly on her inner thighs, slowly moving up. More kisses are planted around her cunt, and he doesn’t touch her till her legs are practically shaking beside his head. With a flat tongue he licks a long stripe up her slit, his breath hot on her lips. Having never been one to be very vocal in bed, Azura’s breathy moans increasing in volume makes Laslow smile against her. He briefly sucks on her folds before parting them with his fingers and diving in. Laslow swirls his tongue around her clit, a wave of arousal coursing through his veins as Azura gasps above him, bucking her hips into his eager mouth. He moans at the sound and presses his thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure between his legs.

Azura is wet enough to slip a finger into her, a second quickly joining the other. She pushes down on his fingers and he gets into a rhythm easily like he’d done this a hundred times before, thrusting in and out of her while curling his fingers the way she liked it. Soon he can fit a third finger in, picking up the pace while continuing to lap and suck at her swollen clit. Her hands run through his hair and he knows she’s close. A few more thrusts is all it takes before Azura is pushed over the edge and cumming all over his hands and face, a high-pitched wine escaping her as she does.

When she comes down from her high, she climbs off and kisses him, ignoring the fact she can taste herself still on his lips. He moans into the kiss, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together to beg, “Oh Naga please touch me, please please plea-” and who was she to deny him?

She undoes his belt and quickly removes his trousers and smallclothes off in one go. Not wanting to tease him any longer, she pushes two fingers in him easily and he chokes out a moan. Laslow hikes his leg up and kisses her again, not wanting to wake anyone with his cries of pleasure. Being as worked up as he was, it doesn’t take long for him to finish with Azura’s fingers pushing in and out of him and her thumb circling his clit. He lets out a few expletives and cums with a wail, fluttering around her fingers and squirting onto her arm and the quilt below him. Azura pulls her fingers out and peppers kisses on his face as he settles into a peaceful afterglow.

Laslow closes his eyes and feels Azura climb off of him, most likely to fetch their extra quilt. “I would have gotten it you know,” he says.

“It’s alright, I was closer to standing up anyway.” The sound of water splashing fills the room. Ah, she must be rinsing her hand off. “Besides,” she snorts, “you could barely get my dress off without straining yourself.”

His face flushes as she laughs and he groans, moving to cover his face but remembering his hand was also kind of gross. After walking over to where Azura was kneeling, he does the same and dunks his hands in the water pale responding, “Please don’t tease me love, I’m an injured man.”

As he dries his hands on the towel beside the pale, she leans against his uninjured shoulder and says, “I know you can’t promise me you won’t get hurt again, I know that’s impossible.” He puts the towel down and wraps an arm around her shoulder. “But can I at least ask you to make sure you find your way home each night?”

Laslow hums and rubs her shoulder with his thumb, not even needing to think of his answer. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything explicit and honestly? im happy with the result. i absolutely adore this ship and i needed to see more of it, and if that happens to be headcanon injected smut so be it  
> also i wrote azura knowing about inigos past and calling him by his real name cause?? i dont see any reason why he would keep that from her especially since he would tell corrin in the my room feature if you chose to marry him so.... plus this is in the revelation route so even more reason why it wouldnt make sense for him not to
> 
>  
> 
> [and as always feel free to follow me on twitter and talk about [insert fandom here]](https://twitter.com/tolucagraveyard)


End file.
